PFA: New Comers
by Arsao Tome
Summary: While on an anniversary trip Harry and Hermione run in to some old friends. (Part of the Phoenix Force Avengers series)
1. Carol and Jen

It was a very beautiful night and Harry and Hermione were in New York celebrating their anniversary. They were about to walk in to Central Park, "so how did you like your gift?" He asked her. He got her a pair of earrings and she loved them. She grabbed him and kissed him on the lips, "so I take it you like it?" She laughed.

"Of course I like them," she said. "I love them." He smiled and breathe a sigh of relief.

"That's good," he said. "You can be a hard person to shop for."

"I am not!" She giggled, he was about to respond when something started to fall in mid air and crashed in to the park they rushed to the park. On their way, they had seen another one fall. "I'll Check The Other One!"

"Right!" They ran into the park Harry went to the first crash site when there were people already there. "Was anyone hurt?" He asked he got a negative and went in to the site.

"Hey!" Said a cop.

"It's cool, I'm a SHIELD agent!" Said Harry, he slid down and went to the person in the middle. She was a big woman, with green skin and hair. She was dressed in a purple and white bodysuit boots and gloves. She looked a little worse for wear, he also knew her. "Jen," he whispered. He started to check if she was alive and she was. "Does anyone have a phone I could use?" The cop tossed Harry his, "thanks. Don't worry it's local." He made the call, "Tony Stark please, thank you. Tony, we got a problem."

"_What is it?_" Said Tony.

"Well, I got something here that you and Nick should take a look at."

"_What about the rest?_"

"If they want to know bring them along."

"_Alright, I'll contact Nick._"

"Thanks." He tossed the phone to the cop. "See if you can get an ambulance here."

"Yes sir," the cop said and made the call. Harry was still checking on her. She started come around, "easy, easy Jen." He said.

"Har...ry?" She said.

"Yeah it's me, just relax." He said, just then paramedics had showed up. "Easy with her guys. There might be another one for you." He jumped out of the crater and head to where Hermione was. Ever since they had been together, they had formed a bond with each other so they'd know where the other was.

* * *

Harry went right to where she was. Meanwhile, Hermione was in the crater and in it was a young woman with blond hair dressed in a blue and red bodysuit with gold trim and star-burst, red boots with blue trim and a red sash pinned with another gold star-burst "Carol," she said. She checked to make sure she was alright. She was alright and Harry went over to her. "How's the other one?"

"Fine considering it's Jen." She was shocked.

"JEN?"

"Yeah, paramedics are coming to help them," sees who it is. "Carol?"

"Yeah I was shocked too." Said Hermione, then paramedics came over to them. Along with them were Iron Man and Captain America.

"Who are they?" Asked Cap.

"Old friends of ours." Said Harry.

"**Friends?**" Asked Iron Man.

"Yeah, we'll explain along the way." They took off for Stark Tower.

* * *

Later Harry and Hermione were checking Jen and Carol when Fury walked in. "How are our guests?" He asked.

"They are all right," said Harry. "Surprisingly their landings didn't do that much damage."

"Who are they?"

"Jennifer Walters and Carol Danvers." Said Hermione, "Jen's a lawyer and Carol's a former Air Force pilot turned Kree warrior."

"I see, what's with Ms. Walters' skin tone?"

"You're not going to believe us."

"With the shit you two pull off?" Harry and Hermione looked at each other and nodded.

"She got her powers and looks from a blood transfusion." Said Hermione.

"Let me guess who gave it to her." Said Fury.

"If your guess is Banner you'd be right."

"Jen's owes him her life." Said Harry, "not surprising though." Banner came in to the room to see Jen.

"What's not surprising?" He asked.

"Ah, Dr. Banner. I'd like you to meet Jennifer Walters aka 'She Hulk'." Said Harry.

"And your beloved cousin." Said Hermione, Bruce was in shock.

"What?" He said.

"Yep, you and her are the, what did she call it?"

"_The Green sheep of the of the family_." Said Harry, Bruce went to her tube and touched it.

"Will she be okay?"

"She'll be fine, just need to heal up a bit." Said Harry.

"Well after they do, I want to talk to them." Said Fury.

"We'll tell them." So Fury left and Bruce stayed.

* * *

Later Jen started to awake, "**I feel like a train hit me.**" She said, then Carol woke up.

"**Where am I?**" She said and started to look around she was in some kind of lab. Then they heard a voice.

"Look who's awake." It said, they looked over to see him walking out in front of them.

"**Harry!**"

"Hey guys," he said. "Ready to get out?"

"**Please.**" Said Jen, so Harry drained the chambers and laid them down. Then he opened them up, Hermione came in with robes for them.

"I'm going to let Mione get you dressed." He said and left the room. So he did and the girls got dressed. They were both in T-shirts, sweat pants and slippers.

"So where are we?" Asked Jen.

"Would believe New York?" Said Hermione.

"Really?"

"Yeah and there is some that really wants to see you Jen."

"Who?" That was when Bruce came in.

"Me." He said with a smile Jen looked at him with a stunned look on her face.

TBC


	2. Carol and Jen 2

Jen was in shock, her cousin was right there in front of her. Tears slowly started to fall from her eyes, she stood up and grabbed Bruce in a huge hug. He hugged him, "hello Jen." He said as he did.

"This is my friend, Carol Danvers." She said, Carol nodded.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Banner." She said.

"Call me Bruce." Just then Fury had walked in the room.

"Well, nice to see our guests awake." He said, "I'm Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD."

"Jen Walters."

"Carol Danvers."

"Nice to meet you two."

"You'll have to forgive us for staring sir," said Jen. "We were expecting someone not like you."

"Let me guess, your Fury wasn't like me?"

"No, you look like you could take on an army of villains."

"And walk out without a scratch." Said Harry, "now let's get to why we're all here. We'd like you guys to join our Avenger team." They looked at Harry and Hermione.

"Wait," said Carol. "YOU have an Avenger team?" Hermione nodded.

"There's two different teams, the main team Bruce's a member of. And ours; the 'Phoenix Force Avengers'." She said, just then Harry's phone rang.

"Excuse me, I have to take this." He said.

"I'll explain everything to them." Harry nodded and went to take his call.

* * *

"Yeah?"

"_Arry? Somezing just appened_."

"What's going on Fleur?"

"_Well, we were on a mission to save some mutants and et turned out zat a man named 'Mr. Sinister' ad kidnapped zem._"

"Okay, so what that got to do with us?"

"_One of zem es related to us, well me zat es._"

"Gabrielle?"

"_Oui_."

"Where did you find her?"

"_Zome of zose 'Friends of umanity' batards ad er_."

"Oh great, do we have her now?"

"_Oui._"

"Good, make sure she's taken care of. She's your only biological family left."

"_I know_." So after his call, Harry went back in to the others.

* * *

"So, what did I miss?"

"Nothing much," said Hermione. "Just Jen and Carol agreeing to join us."

"Phoenix Force 'us' or Avengers 'us'?" Carol got up and grab Harry in a tight hug.

"We agreed to join the Phoenix Force." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay, cool. Welcome to the team." Said Harry, "we need to get you guys some uniforms. I have something that might work on you Carol." He went to a suitcase and brought to them. Then opened it up, it was a black bathing suit with a 'cleavage screen' in the shape of a lightening bolt at the chest, gold sash, domino mask, boots and gloves. She looked at it with a careful eye. "Well what do you think?"

"You actually made this?" She said, "for me?"

"Yeahs, I know the 'cleavage screen' is too much but..." Started Harry but Carol stopped him and hugged him.

"Thank you," she said. "This is the nicest thing you've done for me." She kissed him on the cheek.

"I've done nice things for you. I've always did."

"I know, I'm just saying. I'll just go and put this on." So she left and went to get dressed.

* * *

Later, Carol and Jen were dressed in their uniforms. "Okay, here what's going on." Said Hermione she told them what they were up to.

"That's cool." Said Carol, so they started to talk about what they are going to be doing as members.

* * *

Meanwhile in Times Square, a couple of women had appeared right in the middle of the square. One in a scarlet red cat suit, torn cape, gloves and boots. Her companion was a tigress in a torn bikini. Someone had seen them and rushed over to them. "Someone Call An Ambulance!" Said a bystander. So someone did and they took both to a hospital.

"I wonder who they are?" Said one doctor.

"I don't know, but we need to talk to SHIELD." Said another, so someone did.

TBC


	3. Greer and Laura

On Firebird 1 the main team were heading out to Avengers Tower to hook up with the others. They had came up on the tower and requested permission to land.

* * *

Meanwhile at the tower a recruit had got Tony's attention. "what is it?" He said.

"Firebird 1 is asking for permission to land." She said.

"Get it to them, tell them to land in bay 2."

"Yes sir." So she did and he went to where Harry and the others were.

Meanwhile Harry and Hermione were telling Carol and Jen what they had been doing. Jen went over to him and gave him a hug and kiss.

"You sir are a right gentleman." She said after kissing him. That was when Tony had came in.

"Firebird 1 is here." He said, they looked at him.

"Huh?" They said.

"Which bay?" Asked Hermione.

"2." Tony said, so they took off.

* * *

Meanwhile the team got off and they had two extras. They were also dressed in civilian clothes. Fleur was in all white; tights, bustier, boots and a trench coat. Cedric was in a T-shirt with a tribal phoenix on the right side of the shirt, jeans and boots. Neville was in a T-shirt, a black suit and sandals. Luna was in a female version of Cedric's outfit. Gabrielle was in a white Mandarin gown and wedge sandals. Finally, Lily was in a modest red dress and flats.

They had seen Harry and Hermione, Lily went over to them and hugged them both. She held on to her son's arm. "I'm sure you've meet all of the team," said Harry. "So I'll introduce you to the newcomers." He motioned to Gabrielle, "this cutie is Gabrielle Delacour. She is Fleur's younger sister."

"And my 'White Princess'," said Fleur. Then he motioned to Lily.

"And would you believe this is my mother Lily Evans-Potter." They were in shock.

"This is your mother?" Said Tony, Harry nodded with a chuckle.

"Yeah, how can someone as beautiful as her gave birth to someone like me huh?" He said, Lily kissed him on the cheek. "Anyway guys, this is Tony Stark."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Stark." She said.

"Please call me Tony."

"Okay," said Harry. "Come on guys, I'll introduce you to our newest members of the team." So they headed for the meeting room.

Once there they met Jen and Carol, just then someone rushed to him. "Harry!" said an agent.

"What's up?"

"We've just been alerted about two supers showing up!"

"Why are you tell me this?"

"They are asking for you."

"Alright, can I borrow a car?" Tony tossed him his keys. "Thanks Tony, I promise to baby it." Just then Cedric stopped him.

"I'll go with you," he said. Harry nodded and they headed out for the hospital.

* * *

Meanwhile, orderlies were trying to hold down both of the women. One was actually a tigress and it was like trying to wrangle a cat down. The other was just a pure scrapper. "Where Is He?" She screamed, "Where's My Harry?" She had claws coming from the backs of her hands and one on the top of her foot.

"Watch out for the foot claw!" Screamed an orderly.

"Relax," said another. "We called SHIELD he should be coming."

Meanwhile, Harry and Cedric had walked in to the hospital. "May I help you sir?" Said a receptionist.

"Yeah, I'm Harry Potter. I was told someone was asking for me here." He said.

"Agent Potter," said a doctor as he ran up to them.

"Yes, what is it?"

"A couple of women are asking for you. They won't relax until you show up." So Harry and Cedric went up to where they were. Once up Harry stopped Cedric.

"Wait here," he said. "Be right back." So Harry walked in the room where the two women were. The tiger woman saw him and started to relax, "Greer, I'm here. Calm down," he softly stroked her. She purred under his touch.

"It's not me that needs to calm down." She said, he looked over and saw her.

"Laura," he softly said and went over to her. The orderlies tried to hold him back. "It's fine, I got this." He went right to her, "Laura it's me. I'm here," she looked to Harry and grabbed him after she sheathed her claws. She slowly wrapped her arms around him and started to cry on his shoulder. He kissed her on the forehead. "It's alright, I kept my promise didn't I?" He said, she nodded. "Now, are you going to relax and let these doctors look you two over?"

"Yes," she sobbed.

"Okay," he kissed her again on the forehead. Then he let her go. "Okay, check up on them and let us know what's going then we'll take with us."

"Yes sir." Harry walked out to Cedric.

"Who are they?" He asked.

"I'll explain as we grab some lunch."

* * *

TBC


	4. Mistake

I am sorry about the mix up. In chapter two at the end, I had described Scarlett Witch when I had put in X-23 in the next chapter. So to make it up to you I will put her in the next chapter.


End file.
